


someday (it would lead me back to you)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [8]
Category: Actor RPF, The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’m on the porch, lazy.  Let me in.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday (it would lead me back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Dakota Fanning/Kristen Stewart - Sunday.

Kristen rolled out of bed around noon, her phone beeping from where she left it on the kitchen table.  She stumbled out of her room, plaid pajama pants loose around her hips, her sports bra twisted around her torso.   _I really need to go to bed earlier_.

When she checked her phone, squinting at the screen since she forgot her glasses on the night table, she found six texts from the one name she hadn’t seen in months.  The last one had her breaking out in a grin. 

_I’m on the porch, lazy.  Let me in._

She opened the screen door.  “Hey, you,” she said, voice still husky with sleep, and Dakota whipped her head around, blonde hair settling around her face. 

Her blue eyes glittered as she stood, smoothing her dress over her thighs.  “Hey yourself.  I see you’re still impossible to wake up on Sunday mornings.”

Kristen grinned shyly and pulled Dakota in for a kiss, morning breath and all.  “Some things never change.”  Dakota was small and compact in her arms, comfortable and familiar in the best ways.  “God, I missed you.”

“I have a lot of free time after filming wrapped,” Dakota said, snuggling into the taller girl’s touch.  “But if I’m staying here, we’re getting up early to do stuff on Sundays.  I love Sundays.”

Kristen smiled.  Dakota saved her from asking if she wanted to move in for a while.  “I’ll see what I can do.  But no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning"


End file.
